


不予采用

by Polka



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	不予采用

Tim将双手抄在胸口，盯着Raylan的脸。他不明白刚才的话为什么会激起Raylan如此激烈的反应——这个天不怕地不怕的联邦法警坐在自己那张狭窄的病床上，用一种见了鬼的表情望着他，他甚至能看见这家伙正在变红的耳朵，好像发生了什么尴尬至极的事情。

“你不要就算了，”Tim耸耸肩，“只是个提议而已。”

——何况提起这个话题的还是Raylan自己。

狙击手站在床头，等待对方再说点儿什么，Raylan向他抬起了手臂，然后似乎才意识到自己这状况没法朝他作出任何手势，又丧气地垂下了胳膊。

“你只要代我转告Art就行，”Raylan说，“叫他把另外那个混球留着给我来审。”

“可我已经问完了。”Tim盯着Raylan，又补充了一句，“明天我把卷宗带给你。”

 

一天之前他们在艾尔帕索，追捕一个贩毒团伙的逃犯。Raylan让狙击手守住门口，自己握着枪弯腰钻进了10号州际公路旁的低矮木屋。等到Tim发现事情不对冲进屋子里的时候，Raylan右手臂已经中了一弹。Tim拽着他往外跑，在那神经病手里的炸弹引爆的时候他们还没来得及跨出屋门。

急救车在半小时后才到达，在那之前Tim先搞定了自己，接着将Raylan也从废墟里扒了出来，拖到路边，检查他的伤势。

“怎样？”Raylan问，感觉子弹已经穿透了手臂肌肉，另一只手腕也痛得要命。

“我想你撒尿的时候得花钱请别人帮你掏老二了。”狙击手直率地回答。

 

Raylan被宣告两个礼拜都不能出院：一只手腕骨折，另一只中弹的手臂缠满绷带。

傍晚的时候Tim走进来，将一盒巧克力放到他床前。

“Art叫我把这个给你。”

Raylan只能继续坐在那儿。

“老板发令了，你要什么我都弄给你。”Tim说。

“找我就按铃。”金发的护士收拾完血压计，朝他俩笑了笑，带上了病房门，白色制服裙底下的腰身纤细。Tim目送着她走出去，又回头若有所思地看Raylan。

“怎么？”Raylan瞪着对方问。

“我收回刚才的‘你想要什么都行’。”Tim回答，“这个我可没办法弄给你。”

“见鬼，”Raylan朝Tim晃了晃打着石膏的手腕，又用眼神示意对方看另一只手臂，“你觉得我想跟她调情？我才住进来一天，现在都没法给自己手活，如果你看得见的话。”

Tim打量了他一会儿，摊开双手，“好吧，”他往前走过来，“手活倒是没问题。”

受伤的法警僵在自己的病床上，露出一副“你别跟我开玩笑”的表情，然后他发现Tim正以一种注视动物园里的猴子一样的神态注视着他。他觉得有些生气。大部分时间Raylan都挺擅于解读别人，比如Ava，比如Boyd，比如Winona——但真他妈见鬼，他从来都搞不懂面前这家伙的脑袋里到底在想什么，又到底是以什么逻辑在运作。

Tim停止向他逼近，吹了声口哨，将双手抄回口袋里。“你不要就算了。”这家伙说。

 

Raylan希望Art能派些其他人过来，但第二天推开门的依旧是Tim，穿着他那件黑色紧身T恤，走进来的时候面无表情。

“你要的记录。”他将手里拿的东西放到Raylan床边，看了看Raylan，然后对他摇头。“我约了人，今晚可没时间给你读这些破东西，你可以叫那小护士来帮你。”他看了眼手表，“我得走了。”

Raylan看着Tim转过身，走出门，然后自己伸手想去够那叠卷宗，却因为牵扯到了伤口而停下了动作，低吟了一声。

 

那是极其无趣，生不如死的一个星期。他控制喝水以减少去厕所的频率。每天除了换药和用餐以外的时间，他就只能在病房里像只无头苍蝇般打转，透过窗户看外面的车辆和行人，猜想他的老朋友又在搞什么新花样，以及他那瘸着腿的老爹又在哪里作死。

其间Art来看过他一次，Boyd还给他打过一次电话，他看见了来电显示，却没法去接。

“你感觉好点没？”Art问他，将一瓶小支装的威士忌偷偷放在他的床头柜里。

“还行。”Raylan回答。

“如果你要什么，给我个电话就行。”Art的视线扫过他的手臂，“考虑到似乎没人来照顾你。”

“如果你要派Tim来，那还是算了。”Raylan说。

他的光头上司笑起来，拍了拍下属没中弹的那侧肩膀，没控制好的力度让Raylan皱起眉。“我可没派Tim来，”Art说，“我想他是觉得自己对你这次受伤得负点责任。”

 

第二个周末的下午，褐发的狙击手又出现在病房门前。

“我接了你手头几件案子。你得告诉我除了文件上面这狗屁不通的笔记以外你还查到了什么。”

Tim搬了张凳子坐到Raylan身旁，问了几个问题，问完没有急着离开，倒是盯着他的脸又看了一会儿。

“又怎么了？”Raylan问。

“你的胡子。”Tim用手指绕着自己的下巴比划了一圈，“看起来像个野人。”

“至少我有洗脸。”

“这儿有剃刀吗？”Tim突然问。

 

被锋利的剃刀边缘抵着下巴，Raylan不敢动弹半分，以免面前这个看起来总是漫不经心的家伙错手就割开他的皮肉。他已经够倒霉的了，不知道自己为什么还得遭受这种折磨。但Tim拎着医院门口便利店的塑料袋再次走进来的时候Raylan没法对他说不——“今天我有的是时间。”Tim似笑非笑地对他说。

他坐在厕所里的凳子上，面朝着Tim，让对方捏住他的下巴。狙击手有细长秀气的手指，而且不出意料地相当有力。刀锋在他脸上的泡沫中游移，Tim惬意地眯着眼睛。Raylan能感到这家伙对于他现在这副束手束脚的模样流露出的愉快，就像从前的每一次一样。

被打湿的毛巾闷了三秒钟之后，Tim终于放开了他，往后退了点，用两只手指头满意地拍了拍他恢复了光滑的脸颊。

“不错。”

Raylan不知道这家伙是在自言自语还是在对他说话。

“玩够了吗？”他问。

“玩够了。”Tim懒洋洋地回答。

 

出院安排在星期三。

早晨起床之后，Raylan用自己唯一能动弹的手收拾了下“行李”——除了几份文件和他的宝贝帽子以外，他不打算带走任何东西，包括那盒没拆封的巧克力。

他戴好了帽子，数了数口袋里的钱，然后下了楼，走到医院门口，看见Tim的车正停在那儿。他立刻转过身，想从旁边绕过去，但车门对着他打开了，Tim拍了拍自己身边的座位。

他不得不收回脚步，弯腰钻进Tim的车里。

“你不用上班？”他问。

“Art叫我来的。说你需要帮忙。”

“唔。”他决定沉默。

“你要庆祝下吗？”Tim调转车头驶上了黑色的柏油马路，“波本，大腿舞，巨无霸汉堡，选一个。”

“我选回家。”Raylan回答。

 

车停在那间狭窄阴暗的临时公寓楼下。Raylan下了车。 Tim摇下车窗，望着受伤的法警走上吱嘎作响的楼梯。

“嘿，”在他打开门，闻见屋子里的霉味而皱眉时Tim喊住了他，“忘了告诉你，Art让你再休一周假。”

“我不需要。”Raylan说。

“自己跟他讲。”Tim抬头望着他，“如果你确实需要点什么，我周末有空。”

“大概没有。”Raylan对着车里的人耸肩，只动了一侧肩膀，那或许有点滑稽，因为Tim笑了。

“还有，”像是又想起什么，Tim抬起胳膊，朝楼上的人远远地晃了晃手，“医院里的提议，依旧有效。”

狙击手脸上有难得的笑容。Raylan发誓他不明白这算什么。

 

fin.


End file.
